Stuck in an Elevator on Christmas Eve
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: Well, the title explains itself. Callen and Kensi are stuck in an elevator on Christmas Eve.


**Stuck in an Elevator on Christmas **

**A/N: A silly little Christmas fic I thought of during this time of joy and merriment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. I just like borrow the characters to live out my Callensie shipper dreams.**

* * *

The OSP unit had recently gotten a new elevator that ran down to the parking garage as a gift from Director Leon Vance for Christmas.

The elevator had taken over a week to be installed, but it had finally started working.

Some of the team were glad that they had the new elevator, but some of them were still very worried that the elevator would stop or that the cables would snap with them inside.

Either way, the team had learned to use the new elevator and be grateful for their 'Christmas gift'.

It had been a long day with a tough case and some tricky situations dampened down the Christmas mood that had been swirling around the office.

The only two people left in the bullpen were Callen and Kensi.

"Aren't you gonna head out?" Callen asked as he turned to Kensi who was filling out forms.

"Nah," Kensi replied with a sigh. "I don't really have any plans."

"Aren't you spending Christmas Eve with your mom?" Callen asked with curiously.

"Well, she did invite me for Christmas dinner, but I don't think I'll go." Kensi replied as she put down her pen and turned to Callen.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Well," Kensi began with a sigh. "I… never mind… it's stupid."

"Kens," Callen said with a smirk.

"I'm fine, Callen." Kensi replied. "I'm gonna head out for the night."

"Let me walk with you," Callen said as he grabbed his bags. "I'm done with my paperwork too."

Callen and Kensi walked to the elevator in a comfortable silence. When the elevator dinged, Callen and Kensi stepped inside.

After a few seconds of silence, the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt and the lights went out.

"Wha… What's happening?" Kensi asked with worry as she dropped her bag and ran to the door.

"Don't worry," Callen began. "The elevator probably stopped."

"Stopped? Stopped!" Kensi yelled as she started pacing. "That means I'm stuck in here with you, probably for the rest of the night."

"Hey, what's wrong with being stuck with me?" Callen asked with some hurt.

"Nothing," Kensi replied hurriedly. "I just get a tiny bit claustrophobic at times."

"Oh," Callen replied. "Well, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just need to take a few deep breaths." Kensi replied as she breathed in deeply.

"Why don't you sit down." Callen said as he approached Kensi slowly and helped her to sit against the wall. "There you go, does that feel better?"

"A little," Kensi replied as she held onto Callen's arm for dear life. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's eleven o'clock." Callen replied. "It's probably too late to call anyone."

"Great, so we're stuck here all night?" Kensi was starting to panic again.

"Calm down, we'll be fine." Callen said as he ran a reassuring hand up and down Kensi's arm. "We had that closed case pizza, so we should be fine until the morning. Plus, I think I have a bottle of water in my bag in case we get thirsty."

"OK," Kensi replied weakly. "I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Callen asked with confusion as he knelt next to Kensi.

"Well, you're stuck with a claustrophobic person in an elevator on Christmas Eve." Kensi replied. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Actually," Callen said with a sigh as he sat down next to Kensi. "I had nothing to do."

"Seriously?" Kensi asked. "Nothing at all?"

"Yep," Callen replied. "Sam and Michelle took the kids on vacation for the holidays and I don't really have anybody else to spend Christmas with."

"You could've asked me." Kensi said softly.

"Well, we're spending Christmas Eve together whether we like it or not." Callen replied with a small smile. "And since it's only an hour 'till Christmas day, how about you tell me why you didn't want to have dinner with your mother."

"I told you it was nothing." Kensi said with an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, Kens," Callen said as he leaned his head against the wall of the elevator. "You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Kensi replied hesitantly. "OK, the reason I didn't want to have dinner with my mom was because I haven't spent Christmas with her since I was a teenager. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Well, unfortunately I can't help you with advice on what to do," Callen replied. "But I think you should go anyway and just wing it."

"I don't know," Kensi replied with a grimace. "It could turn into a major disaster."

"Or it could be a wonderful Christmas with your mother." Callen replied. "Trust me; cherish your mom while she's still around, because you never know when she could disappear."

"You're right," Kensi replied softly. "Besides, you should know that better than anyone."

They sat in silence for a while just thinking about all of the different things that had been said.

"What's the time now?" Kensi eventually asked.

Callen lifted his arm to look at his watch.

"It's midnight." Callen replied simply.

Kensi suddenly leant over and placed a lingering kiss on Callen's lips.

Once Kensi had pulled away and Callen had come back to his senses he finally asked, "What was that for?"

"Oh, just a Christmas kiss." Kensi replied with somewhat of a cheeky grin.

Callen gave a mischievous smirk as he leaned over and kissed Kensi.

The difference between Callen and Kensi's kisses was that Kensi's was slow, while Callen's was hungry and needy.

Callen reached his hand up and cupped Kensi's cheek as she helped him to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away breathlessly, Kensi laid her head against Callen's chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thank you, G." Kensi said with a contented sigh.

"What for?" Callen asked as he tangled his fingers in Kensi's curly hair.

"For getting stuck in an elevator with me on Christmas." Kensi replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," Callen replied. "Thank you for the best Christmas so far."

They sat in silence as the hours ticked on.

Eventually someone came into the office and realized that the elevator had gotten stuck.

After much struggling and some relief of being released from the elevator, Callen and Kensi decided to head home instead of spend the rest of the day at OSP.

As Callen and Kensi lay on Kensi's couch watching _**Titanic**_, Callen couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Kensi asked as she snuggled closer under the thick blanket.

"Nothing," Callen replied as he placed a kiss to Kensi's temple. "I was just thinking that maybe we should get stuck in the elevator again next year."

* * *

**There you have it folks! Some Christmas fluff. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
